As a traffic control technology in an autonomous traveling system for amine, Patent Document 1 discloses: “On the basis of a monitored result of the travel conditions of the travel track, a no-entry area is established ahead of a vehicle traveling on one lane of a 2-way dual-lane vehicle track. Then travel instructions are issued to the vehicle, the travel instructions causing it to avoid the no-entry area and travel on a section of an oncoming lane, a lane whose traffic runs in the opposite direction to the one lane. Travel instructions are issued to an oncoming vehicle traveling on the oncoming lane which prohibits entry to the section. In addition, an upper limit velocity is set on the section. Then, travel conditions, including the upper limit velocity set for the section, are issued as the travel instructions to the vehicle. When the travel instructions are issued to the vehicle, the vehicle travels on the section at a velocity which does not exceed the upper limit velocity. (extracted from the Abstract)”.